The present invention relates to mobile power technology and, more particularly, to a mobile power bank capable of charging electronic devices, jump starting an ignition system of a vehicle with a weak or dead battery, and operating as a flashlight.
A car needs high, instantaneous voltage current to achieve ignition start, usually provided by a car battery. However, when there is insufficient power from the car battery to start ignition, the traditional solution is to wait for a tow truck service to assist with jump starting the car battery. Waiting for a tow truck to arrive may cause substantial delay and inconvenience.
To solve this problem, there are traditional mobile jump starters that can be used to jump start a car battery by connecting cable clamps to the positive and negative posts of the car battery to start vehicle ignition. However, these traditional portable jump starters only have a single function and cannot meet the demand for multi-function mobile power. Moreover, often traditional portable jump starters are large and inconvenient to carry and store.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved jump starter that remedies the shortcomings of the prior art and provides additional functionality.